The Shouting Match
by Ryansboulton
Summary: After Harry's first real adventure, defeating Quirrelmort. He started to realise some things were not all they seemed. Seemingly tying in with a new student entering so late in the term, who's been put in both Slytherin AND Hufflepuff, at the same time!


**The Shouting Match**

Authors Notes: The Harry pov's and the Rynno's pov's, are not at the same times, but rather showing the lead up to their events colliding. By that, I of course mean the time they meet each other being when the timelines converge. Until that point they will simply be out of sync. Harry's pairing has not yet been established, but I have a few idea's, a little bit out of the norm but that's normal for me, so. Same for Rynno, his pairing is a little bit different, but as he's an OC anyway, it doesn't really matter so much who he's with. Though he is my main character in this, he's really just as important as Harry and no more. There might be Ron bashing a little bit later on, but not for a while. And I hope to keep most of the bashings to any character down to a minimum, but you must understand that different characters have different opinions on other characters, so if it seems like bashing, I could just be trying to represent the characters feelings and opinions in the writing.

_Sometimes things end with a scream, sometimes they start with one and sometimes they are fixed by one. – R S Blackwood_

"God dang it father! Why won't you listen to me?" The face of the young man speaking was contorted with varied emotions, ranging from rage to pain and betrayal.

"Because you're just being childish, and as long as you act like one, then I'll treat you as one," Came the calm and commanding reply from the father in question, his voice a deep baritone, which matched his stoic and rough demeanor. His dark sunken eyes staring down his sons' emotional tirade.

"That's a load of bull, the only one being childish here is you, getting petty revenge over something you encouraged me to do in the first place!"

"THAT IS IT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR DISRESPECT!" With that declaration two things happened, the larger man stood up from his throne like seat; and the temperature in the room dropped almost 10 degrees instantly. "I am your father and you will do as I say. If I say that you're going to Scotland, then you're going to Scotland."

"If you force this, then I promise you this father, I will never talk to you again, til the day you die."

If possible, the response from the man's son made the room even colder. In fact a nearby goblet of water glazed over instantly with a thin sheet of frost, the ice cold steam coming from the container seeping over the edge and creeping along the floor.

"That is a risk I am willing to take, Rynno."

"Fine, but first tell me, why Scotland."

"You will be attending a school for magical children. You will learn to control your powers or you will not be allowed back."

Despite his desire for more information, the youngster named Rynno, turned away from facing his father and towards the doorway, an ice cold frown upon his face. "Here is another promise father, for doing this to me, I will never come back." Without giving his parent another chance to say anything, the brown haired boy confidently stroud out of the room.

After an almost full minute of silence, a gentleman much older than the boys' father appeared out of thin air with an audible popping noise, the grey haired, and bearded man had his beard tucked into a belt holding his blue robe around his frail body. His eyes looking sadly towards the doorway through half moon spectacles.

"I have done as you wanted, but it would seem I was correct. He has promised never to speak to me again until I am dead. And further promised never to return home again. The oakren family has lost it's only living heir, and I have lost my son because of you. I hope you pull through on your side of the contract Albus."

"I am sorry that the two of you have had a falling out over this, but alas he is still young and I am sure he will change his mind and come around."

"You know not of what you speak. For all his temper, righteously directed as it is, he is loyal. You forced me into betraying him, and he will not forgive me. As far as his promise goes, he keeps his promises even more so than you people keep your wizard oaths. He would rather die."

"But unlike an oath, he will not. That is for another discussion. Alas I assure you I will keep my side of the deal, as long as young master oakren turns up as per the instructions."

"My son will turn up, as per the agreement. Like I told my son, if I say so he will go, then he will. My son will attend your Hogwarts. I merely hope your school can handle him."

* * *

><p>With a slam, Rynno's bedroom door burst open, smacking the wall behind the door, leaving an imprint of his door handle in the plaster.<p>

"God damn him, first we have to move because of his job, then we have to move because of the divorce then Annette's injury and now he's just trying to get rid me. Since he obviously didn't want me, why didn't he just leave me with mum."

With a flick of his wrist, his door unstuck itself from its hole in the wall and replaced itself back where it was supposed to be. A trick he had developed on accident a long time ago from when he was seven. At first he noticed that when he was really angry, his door would slam on its' own, or a picture upon the wall would crack and fall down. Once his father's bottle of wine even shattered to pieces.

After a while he found if he concentrated to the point of giving himself a pounding headache he could do it at will. Later still just before his tenth birthday he found that if he concentrated and visualized moving things with his mind, he could get the same affect with a swish or flick of his wrist. The power still made him very tired, but when he was pumped full of adrenalin anyway, he knew sleep would claim him soon anyway so gave into his abilities.

This particular time the entire house shook for a brief moment, the drain of the power was intense but Rynno's anger dissipated just as quickly as the shaking. Once all was finished, the brown haired young male stumbled to his bed, sat down and proceeded to rub his head. Wasn't long after the outburst that he felt so tired he fell asleep atop his covers.

* * *

><p>Whilst the brown haired young master succumbed to his exhaustion, far away in Scotland another young boy slumbered, however the black haired young wizard was just waking up.<p>

After a few moments in silence, he opened his eyes to only to find a blinding white light shining directly into his eyes, although almost immediately after reaching his arm up to cover his eyes from the harmful rays a shadow appeared and he found himself looking upwards and into the half-moon spectacles of Albus Dumbledore.

"Good afternoon Harry," came the voice of the smiling headmaster.

For almost two whole minutes, Harry stared at the man above him until the memories of what happened come rushing back, causing him to bolt upright into a sitting position, "Quirrell! The stone! Sir it was Quirrell, he was after the stone! No that's not right, it was Voldemort, what I mean to say is that Quirrell is Voldemort, they're the same person!"

The bearded man starring down at the distraught young wizard, smiled and attempted to calm the boy down with a placating hand gesture, but Harry was too worked up by what had happened. "Sir you don't understand, he must have taken the stone from me, you must sto-"

Seeing no other alternative, Dumbledore raised his hand and whispered a few words. Causing the rest of the words coming from Harry's mouth to become silent, whilst the other bustling noises from the room continued. "Dear boy you must calm down, or else Madam Pomfrey will have me leave, I won't get the chance to explain." Seeing Harry close his mouth, a frown across his face at having been silenced. The elderly wizard cancelled the silencing charm and smiled. "You'll be pleased to know, Quirrell does not have the stone."

Harry' barely left the Professor a moment after talking before he asked the question on his mind, "what about Voldemort, does he?"

"Now Harry, please take a moment to calm down and I will explain fully."

Taking a few slow breaths Harry looked around the room whilst he was waiting for Dumbledore to finally talk and he realized right away he was in the hospital wing, the white linen sheets and curtains around familiar from all of his trips here after Quidditch. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a table overflowing with candy including but not limited to Bertie Botts every flavor bean, liquorice wands and a few chocolate frogs, some wrappers already open. Most likely his red headed friend in particular, '_Ron's definitely been here to visit'_.

"Tokens from your friends and admirers," came an explanation from Dumbledore. "What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a lavatory seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey however felt it might not be very hygienic and confiscated it."

Asking the first question that popped into the young boys head he looked up at the Professor with a worried look upon his face. "How long have I been in here?"

"Three days," the bearded wizard gave Harry a moment to let the severity sink in before saying, "Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger will be most relieved you have come round, they have been extremely worried."

"I'm happy they're ok, but what about the stone sir-"

"I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that, although you were doing very well on your own, I must say."

"You got there? You got Hermione's owl?"

"We crossed in mid-air. No sooner had I reached London that it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. I arrived just in time to pull Quirrell off you. "

"It was you?"

"I feared I might have been too late."

"You nearly were, I couldn't have kept him off the stone any longer-"

"You misunderstand me Harry; I mean I feared it might have been too late to save you. By the time I arrived Quirrell had already disintegrated and turned into dust. The effort involved for you it seemed nearly killed you. For a terrible moment, I thought it had. As for the stone, after a discussion with Nicolas Flamel, we both agreed to have it destroyed."

"Destroyed, but doesn't that mean he and his wife will die?"

"Yes Harry, that is correct, however you have no need to worry, the Flamels have enough elixir stored to set their affairs in order, and then, yes, they will die." Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on young Harry's face. "To one as young as you, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very very long day. Alas to the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure..."

For a moment, the two sat in relative silence, the only noise in the ward, coming from the mediwitch hustling around in the background.

"Sir," Harry started, "I've been thinking, even with the stone gone, Voldemort, won't stop will he? I mean, he's going to try and find another way of coming back? Or is he gone for good?"

"No Harry, he unfortunately has not. He is still out there, somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share... not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Harry, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems like a losing battle next time – and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power."

Harry nodded, but stopped that action quickly when his head throbbed painfully. For another silent moment Harry thought up his next question. "Sir there are other things I'd like to know, things I want to know the truth about."

"The truth," he sighed, "it is both a beautiful and a terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall try answer your questions, unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie."

Feeling like he was finally going to get the answers he felt he needed, Harry took a moment longer to get the wording of his question out, causing the Professor to look upon Harry in a concerned grandfatherly manner.

"Voldemort told me something whilst we were down there; he said he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. My question, is if I was just a baby at the time, why would someone like him, choose me to be his target? Why me?"

This time, Dumbledore's sigh was much deeper and the already weary looking wizard seemed to age a little bit more. "Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today at least. I will tell you one day, when you are older. I know you hate to hear this, but when you are ready, you will know."

Seeing the elderly man in front of him, Harry felt like the sadness in the bearded man's face was his fault, that alone made him feel like he should drop the line of questioning. But upon leaning back slightly, he resolved himself to needing to know, shaking his head physically, his earlier headache seemingly gone for now, he sat himself up again this time with renewed vigour.

"Professor I'm really sorry, but I can't accept that. It's obviously about me specifically, my life, and my future at stake so as far as see, I have every right to know."

The look upon the headmasters face was a mix of confusion and shock. Confusion over something Harry was unsure of, and shock, Harry could only guess were from him not giving up. But the look quickly faded into a firm but gentle grandfatherly face.

"Harry, I'm sorry. But I do not believe you are ready-"

"Sir I don't agree and I won't give up. If that means I have to ask someone else who might know, then so be it."

After Harry's last comment, the face of the headmaster was far from a gentle grandfather. His face turned into that of a strict adult who was unhappy. "Harry, I understand you have been through a great deal. But I must insist you drop this line of questioning, it will not do you any good, to linger upon something you are not yet ready to learn."

Under professor Dumbledores stern gaze, Harry felt his resolve crumbling, but something in his gut made him yearn for more.

"And what sir, if I do not give up on this?"

Almost immediately after his question Harry felt physically hotter, the room temperature rising to an uncomfortable level.

"Then you will be punished for arguing with a teacher and given detention. Perhaps maybe things have been too lenient on you; after all you were out after hours despite the extenuating circumstances and told by professor McGonagall specifically not to continue. Now Harry, unless you have any other questions I'll be leaving-"

Seeing the headmaster stand himself up from his sitting position at the corner of his bed, Harry quickly remembered another question he had. Seeing as he wasn't going to get any answers from his arguably most important question then he felt he should at least see about the rest of the questions he had, "No wait sir, I do have one other thing I wanted to ask you."

Returning to his smiling face, Albus once again sat down upon the end of the bed and motioned for the young boy to continue.

"Sir, down there, why did Quirrell get hurt from my touch?"

"Ah, that I can answer, your mother died trying save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mothers for you, leaves its own mark, love being its own magic if you will," at this Harry reaches is hand up to touch his scar, but the action just caused the headmaster to smile softly. "Not a scar Harry no, no visible sign. To have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved you has gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. And Quirrell so full of hatred, greed and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good."

For a brief moment, Dumbledore took special interest on a small bird out on the window sill, Harry for some reason felt like he was supposed to be upset by this news but all he felt was confusion.

"I'll admit that sounds nice sir. But could it really be something as non corporeal as an emotion?"

Harry swore the older man's head snapped around so quickly it must have hurt, but for the brief moment he saw Dumbledores face, he was unsure what expression he saw. Before he could even try and consider it, the older man shook his head in a tired manner. "Love is a very powerful thing Harry. With an exceptional witch like your mother, it could have meant everything."

Instead of continuing down that line of questioning however, Harry jumped onto a next subject. "Sir, for Christmas I received an invisibility cloak, was it by any chance you who gave it to me?"

"ah, that is correct, Your father happened to leave it in my possession and I thought you might like it," at this point Dumbledores eyes twinkles in their usual fashion, "useful things, your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here, but I'm sure he used it for other things." The last part, the older wizard said with a knowing smile.

"There's one last thing I would like to ask sir,"

"Fire away."

"Quirrell said Snape-"

"_Professor _Snape, Harry"

"Yes, him – Quirrell said he hates me because he hated my father, is that true?"

"Alas that is true. Both Severus and James detested each other. Not unlike yourself and Mr. Malfoy. Although their reasoning's, were quite different."

"What reason is that sir?"

"Your father saved professor Snapes life."

"He did?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said dreamily. "Funny how people's minds work, isn't it? Professor Snape couldn't bear the thought of being in your father's debt... I do believe, he worked so hard this year trying to protect you because he felt it would even out the life debt he owed your father. Then he could simply go back to hating your father's memory in peace."

"Protect me? I'm sorry Professor, but you call what Snape-"

"_Professor_ Snape, Harry."

Like before however, Harry refused to give a title of Professor to that man. "With all due respect to yourself sir, you call what Snape did to me this year, was protecting me? That is not how I interpreted it."

"Harry my dear boy, Professor Snape, just like myself or any of the other members of staff, have only the students wellbeing in mind. However, if it makes you feel better, I will make sure to have a word with Severus in private."

Sighing in defeat, something he felt like he was doing a lot during the conversation in question, "I feel we'll have to agree to disagree then Professor."

Receiving only a sad smile and a nod in reply, Harry spoke up one more time. "Sir there's one more thing..."

"Just the one?" his grandfatherly smile firmly re-affixed in place.

"How did I get the stone out of the mirror, when Quirrell couldn't?"

"Ah, now I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to _find_ the stone – find it, but not use it – would be able to get it. Otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking elixir of life. My brain sometimes surprises even myself..."

A jovial kind smile gifted the older wizards' features before he glanced towards Madam Pomfrey's direction, "Now enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bertie Botts Every-Flavour Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavoured one, and since then I've rather lost my liking for them-" at this point the headmaster reached his old wrinkled hand into the packet and pulled a single sweet out, "-But I think I'll be safe, with a nice toffee, don't you?" and after popping the golden-brown bean into his mouth, he choked and smiled fondly in Harry's direction. "Alas! Earwax!"

* * *

><p>Back with Rynno, the brown haired young male was in the process of throwing his clothes and personal belongings inside of a trunk he'd haphazardly flung upon his bed, T-shirts, undershirts, sweaters, trousers, underwear and socks. Not to mention countless robes, of both the casual and dress kind. He didn't previously have any dress robes, but when he woke up after his 'outburst' and left his room to use the bathroom, he tripped over a pile of clothes on the floor, looking at his tangled up feet he couldn't help but notice the robes with an ornate 'H' on it.<p>

Placing a small purple book into a slot inside his trunk, Rynno looked at the rumpled robes on the top of his stuff and scowled at the 'H' he had noticed earlier. "What kind of school starts with the letter 'H' anyway, Hell, perhaps?" after sniggering for a moment at his own joke the brown haired boy ran his fingers through his hair and sighed deeply, thinking about how unfair it was that his father was doing this to him.

Breaking himself from those thoughts before they even began however, Rynno finished packing the last few things of his when there was a loud banging at his bedroom door, "Rynno, we are leaving in five minutes, hurry up."

Sticking to his promise the boy just kept quiet until he heard his father's footsteps lead away from his door, grumbling under his breath he latched his trunk and locked it before dragging it off his bed with a loud thunk, and after slamming his door open he noisily dragged his trunk out of his room and letting it bang on every step of the stairs till he reached the front door where his father was waiting with an unhappy look upon his face. His father did not say anything but simply opened the door and gestured for Rynno to take his chest outside.

Once at the curb the brown haired young male turned around and watched as his father locked the front door and stood next to him curbside, after a few moments he checked his watch as if counting down something when with a loud whizzing noise appeared from down the street. Within moments the mysterious noise ended with a bang and a small smoke cloud, leaving directly in front of Rynno, a red and blue taxi cab. A taxi that was decorated with stars, moons, sticks with what looked like sparks shooting out of them and even a very old fashioned pointy hat. All in all, Rynno tried hard not to laugh, though it only took looking at his father to silence his humor at the situation and return to his scowl.

"Wiz-Bang taxi service, here to pick up Masters Oakren senior and junior?" almost immediately after a strangely dressed man in the driving seat saying so, the doors to the backseat and the trunk of the car opened up on their own.

Seeing no obvious danger, Rynno placed his trunk inside the trunk and climbed into his seat, trying to sit as far away as possible from his father who had already sat himself down. Within moments of sitting down, his seatbelt somehow extended itself and belted him in all by itself, before the youth could even blink twice at the amazing things technology could do, the car sped off at such a speed everything outside the windows was almost a blur, although the car itself didn't seem to be moving much quicker and any other car he'd been inside of. Looking outside of the window, he could occasionally make out shapes from the blurs moving by and was able to tell a couple of other cars as well as a couple of big red double-decker buses, at one point Rynno almost swore that the taxi had squeezed through a tiny space between two of the red behemoths, but as he was still not talking to his father he couldn't ask if he had indeed seen correctly.

After what seemed like a very awkward twenty minute drive but was in reality only five minutes, the curiosity became too great to the young boy and tapping on the window guarding the driver he seized his opportunity to ask, "excuse me driver, I'm curious where is it you was instructed to take me."

"That would be London sir. The address I was given was the overflowing decanter."

Not knowing what that place was, Rynno decided to at least get some more useful information, "and how much longer until we get there sir?"

"Won't be long now sir, only two more turns and a single block and we're there." Almost as if by magic the taxi slowed down to an almost complete stop without any king of whiplash from the speed he'd previously been going. "Here we are sirs, I was already paid, so no need to do so, though of course tips are always appreciated."

Disembarking from his seat and retrieving his trunk, Rynno left any tips to his father, though he knew of his father's money habits already and doubted the nice driver would get very much. But he didn't pay it any heed, he couldn't change his father or vice versa so he didn't feel the need to even worry. Though dragging his trunk up to the driver's window he smiled and thanked the man before turning to look at the place they had been brought, his father already stood waiting at the buildings door.

Taking his time making it up to the door, he allowed his father to open it for him and stepped inside. Getting a good look around the inside, he soon realized it was a mix between a restaurant and a bar, it was clean and the colour motif wasn't too bad, a mix between black wood modern and 1920's pre war style. An interesting if not eclectic choice. A tall slightly tanned brunette woman appeared from behind the bar and smiled kindly to both Rynno and his father, "I'm sorry to impose but are you two the oakren party?"

Looking to his father he saw him nod and looked to see what the lady had to say, "There is a man waiting at table number 7, he asked that when you arrived I would be kind enough to show you over."

His father raised his eyebrow at the events and Rynno could only guess it wasn't what was planned. "I see, I was not told of this before hand, but either way, lead the way miss." Following the lady they came to a square table with a tall black haired man was waiting for them.

"Master Oakren, my name is professor Snape, Dumbledore asked me to see you before I escort young master Oakren to get his things."

This man Rynno was going to make sure to remember, if he was a professor as he said, he might have to take lessons from him. Rynno was not a suck up, but he liked to keep the teachers on his good side. Due to the bad lighting, the brown haired young male didn't get a good look at the man, but he could tell he was wearing a robe of some kind.

"Dumbledore did not tell me of this, he knows I dislike changes to plans."

"The headmaster is a very busy man; he wished to be here himself but got called away to other business." Snape answered the comment in the exact same tone as Rynno's father. Something which made the boy smile, people rarely got away with that. Luckily, or not, Snape noticed the boys smile and raised an eyebrow slightly this action caused Rynno to get the feeling he was being scrutinized. He couldn't tell whether or not he'd passed or not but the professors face seemed to soften slightly.

Taking a deep breath Rynno's father reached his hand over to Snape and put on his most noble air, "I apologize, let me introduce myself properly, I am Ailen Dickinson Oakren."

Noticing his cue Rynno sighed and watched as his father shook hands with the man, disgusted at the thought of his father's attempt to change his image to that of a fair man. Reaching his own hand out to the tall dark gentleman he introduced himself as well, "nice to meet you professor Snape, my name is Rynno Ransford Oakren, I hope I get the opportunity to enjoy your class." Shaking the man's hand, Rynno took his chance to analyze the handshake. From the positioning of the man's thumb and the curve of his fingers he deduced he was a firm and opinionated man, and from the tightness of the squeeze he was able to tell that he respected good manners and appreciated respect given.

"Indeed, your situation is a unique one, why professor Dumbledore did not wait for you to join the school at the beginning of September like everyone else I'm not quite sure, and you will probably find it a challenge to learn everything from this past term in time to pass exams in June. But we will see. Hopefully you will be better at potions than the rest of the dunderheads taking my first year class at the moment." Snapes response was at some point, long drawls, accentuating every syllable and other times took on a life of its own, a very interesting man as far as Rynno was concerned.

Not knowing what else to say to the new information Rynno simply nodded and gave his best smile under the circumstances. He did just find out his father was screwing him over of course, giving him only 3 months to learn a whole year's worth of schooling. To say he was angry was an understatement, but if he let it get to him now, he'd have to speak to his father and that was a definite no-no.

Reaching into his pocket and pulling out a copper coin, Snape held it towards Rynno, "mister Oakren, take this coin and your trunk and tell Judi over there to send your belongings ahead to Hogwarts, give her the coin as payment and then we will get your last belongings before we leave."

Nodding at the instruction Rynno did as he was told and Judi smiled warmly at him telling him to place it next to the fireplace and she'd get it as soon as she was done.

Meanwhile whilst Rynno was doing as he was told, Snape pulled out a small box and a note out of his pocket and placed it upon the table, sliding it towards Rynno's father.

"Professor Dumbledore instructed me to give you these. And asked that I tell you the contract is in effect."

Before Ailen could even do anything other than nod and take the package, Rynno was back standing behind his seat ready to go. Snape stood himself up from his chair as well and wrapped his robes tighter around himself.

"Mister Oakren will finish term and arrive at kings cross station in platform 9 and three quarters on the 30th of June. Make sure to make arrangements of travel before then. Now Mr. Oakren if you will follow me we have more shopping to do before we leave for Hogwarts."

Seeing that Rynno was not going to say goodbye, his father stood up from his chair and nodded his head in his sons' direction before leaving without a word.

Looking up at professor Snape, Rynno relaxed now that his father had down, "ready whenever you are professor."

* * *

><p>Back in Hogwarts about an hour after Dumbledore had left Harry in peace, he was trying to metaphorically squeeze blood from a stone<p>

"Please madam Pomfrey, Just five minutes, please?" Harry pleaded.

"Absolutely not."

"But you let Professor Dumbledore in..."

"And if I had my way he wouldn't have been in here either, but it is his school and can do as he pleases. Either way, you need rest."

"I am resting, look, lying down and everything; oh go on Madam Pomfrey..."

"Well...-"

"Please, if you do, you're free to take some of my sweets? And to sweeten the deal I'll take a nap afterwards?"

"Really Mr. Potter. Trying to bribe me are you?" despite her words, there was a warm and motherly like smile upon the matrons face, "oh very well, but five minutes only."

Shaking her head in an amused way, she nodded to a waiting pair of students at the doorway. Two came rushing over to Harry immediately, the pair consisting of his two best friends, Hermione and Ron. "Harry!"

At her exclamation, Harry winced in preparation of Hermione flinging her arms around him like her normal hugs, but upon opening his eyes, was glad to see she'd held herself back. Harry was most glad at that fact, as his head was still very sore and Hermione was able to hurt him with her hugs at the best of times.

"Oh Harry, we were so sure you weren't going to make it... Dumbledore was so worried and..." the worry on his bushy haired friends face was warming to Harry. To know he had friends that worried so for him. Though the look on her face, like she was going to cry, was a bit daunting, he wasn't very good with crying girls.

"The whole schools talking about it," was the redheads insert to the conversation.

It wasn't long before Hermione could no longer hold her curiosity back any longer and blurted out, "What really happened?" her eyes were practically begging to find out the truth. Though she was thoroughly embarrassed at her outburst, and looked around the room nervously to check she wasn't in trouble.

Smiling at his friends embarrassed face; he sighed and started his tale. It was one of those rare occasions where the true story is even more unbelievable than the rumours. So Harry told his two friends, of Quirrell; the Mirror; the Stone and Voldemort. Purposely leaving out his disagreement with dumbledore. Both Ron and Hermione were a very good audience, they gasped in all the right places and Hermione even screamed when Harry described Quirrell removing his turban. Something, which again, embrassed her to no end, especially with madam Pomfrey shushed her from her office.

Once the story was all told Ron asked a question he was dying to know. "So the stones gone then? Flamels just going to _die_?"

"That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that – what was it? – 'to the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure'."

"I always said he was off his rocker," was Ron's reply, an impressed sort of smile on his face that his hero was so mad.

"Definitely barmy alright, so what happened to you two?" said Harry, shaking his head in amusement from Ron's antics.

"Well I got back through the fire all right," said Hermione in a semi smug sort of tone, as if there was any doubt of her being correct. "I brought Ron round – though that took a while – and we were dashing up to the Owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the entrance hall. He already knew somehow, he just said, 'Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?' and then he hurtled off to the third floor. I didn't think someone of his age could move so quickly."

Harry who had been listening intently to his friends' description zoned out for a moment when he realized something was amiss. "Hang on a minute Hermione... Did you say you met Dumbledore in the entrance hall? That can't be right."

With a shocked look upon her face, Hermione looked from Harry to Ron and nodded in response. "What do you mean Harry? That is where we met him."

"But Hermione, think for a moment, that doesn't make sense; you said you were heading for the Owlery to contact him. What were you doing anywhere near the entrance hall. The Owlery and the entrance hall aren't close at all. In fact there on opposite sides of the castle almost. And even if you can explain that, something else smells funny, Dumbledore told me, he crossed paths with the owl you sent when he was returning to the castle. How is that possible if you hadn't sent the owl yet?"

For a few minutes after Harry's rebuttal, Hermione was shocked and silent. Despite the fact, that as far as she was aware, that's what happened. She remembered it as if it had just occurred. But Harry's careful picking of words and logic was indisputable. She soon felt a great pressure upon her brain for trying to figure it out and had to sit down on the edge of the bed.

Ron simply looked on in confusion, the severity of what his best friend was saying not fully sinking in, "what are you talking about Harry, of course that's how it happened, I remember it."

"You don't understand Ron, it's impossible for both your stories to be correct, if we assume Dumbledore was telling the truth then yours are a lie, and if we assume you was correct, then his story must be a lie."

Finally after a few moments of obvious deep though, Ron got the idea. "Well we wouldn't lie to you on purpose mate. But this is too confusing for me. How about we give this some thought and come back when we have an idea. Madam Pomfrey will be kicking us out soon, and we still have a lot to talk about."

Nodding in reply to Ron's idea Harry reached over and shook Hermione out of her stupor. The bushy haired witch frowning at the thought that something was wrong with their stories.

"So back to what I was asking mate, you think Dumbledore set you up to all that?"

"It's possible Ron, the more I think about it, the more things would make sense taking that into consideration." Seeing an unhappy look on Hermiones face at the thought of Dumbledore purposely putting them in danger, Harry quickly interjected before she could deny that an authority figure could do something wrong. "Think about it Hermione. Everything that we've gone through in the last while, he's always been involved somehow, even indirectly. He left the mirror out in an unused classroom for a student to find, yes maybe luck had something to do with me being the one to stumble upon it, but I wouldn't have found it at all if I didn't have my cloak. I'd never of been out exploring the castle otherwise. And he's the one that returned the cloak to me. He was the one, who had the final say in the defenses, I'm sure of it. And really, if a group of first years can manage to get into that room, then surely he would have known about it. Not to mention, he had Hagrid take the stone from the vault back in Gringotts whilst picking me up. It's all almost like one big test. Like he thought I had to get there to face Voldemort-"Harry stopped when he noticed his friends shiver at the name, shaking his head at his friends' aversion to the name, he continued. "Which brings me up to the next point! Why me? I asked Dumbledore that question and he said I wasn't ready to know. If I just faced Voldemort then I'm sure I'm ready."

Sighing deeply in frustration, Harry looked at the sadly smiling looks on his friend's faces and smiled back at them. "I'm sorry guys, I'm just frustrated."

"Well if it makes you feel any better mate, I reckon Dumbledores barking." And Ron in his attempt to make Harry cheer up, slapped his friend on the back and changed the subject. "I know how to cheer you up mate. Make sure you're at the dinner tomorrow, apparently Fred and George are planning a party for you in the common room. You missed the last Quidditch match which some of the house weren't happy about but they understand now, we were steamrollered by Ravenclaw without you, the food'll be good."

At the exclamation of food, Ron's stomach took the chance to grumble audibly. Causing the three young friends to laugh loudly. Almost immediately afterwards, Madam Pomfrey bustled over, "you've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT."

* * *

><p>After his declaration of being ready, Snape simply nodded, turned around and walked off slowly, giving Rynno enough time to catch up.<p>

Following the older man, Rynno watched carefully as they walked directly towards a back door of some kind, once through the door, it closed all on its own before Rynno even realized they'd walked into a dead end. Looked like a bricked up back alley.

After making sure his young ward was following him correctly, the black haired wizard stepped up closer to wall with a single brick missing and pulled out what looked like to Rynno to be a stick with a handle upon it, out of his pocket. At this point Rynno was a bit concerned, but was open to seeing what he was going to do, he figured if this turned out bad he was a quick runner and could hopefully get away in time. But his concerns were for naught, as he watched his new professor tap the wall in a triangular pattern in two places the bricks seemed to move all on their own, rotating and shifting in all directions until they seemed to stop when a large enough opening was available for them to walk through.

Taking a few tentative steps through the new opening, he found that they had appeared somehow inside a completely different alley of some kind, people in similar but different robes to his new professor walking around doing their own business, shops and other things up and down the extensively long road.

Snape gave Rynno a moment to take it in before clearing his throat to get the boys attention and nodding his head in a particular direction before walking that way. Rynno took the hint and followed along at an even pace, trying his best to take in as much information as possible.

They must have passed at least 13 different shops along just one side of the alley before they stopped at a place called Ollivanders. Before he walked in though Rynno wanted to find out what was going on first. "Professor Snape, I'm sorry to bother you with my questions, but I'm very confused by almost everything here."

"Very well I will answer some of your questions, but make it quick, we have business to do."

"Of course professor, I appreciate any answers you can give. My first question is why am I here?"

"You are at this particular shop to acquire a wand, and we will be going to a few other shops to get the rest of your school supplies."

Rynno couldn't help but take a moment to try and understand, "Wand? What do you mean by a wand?"

Raising his eyebrow, whether by annoyance or curiosity, Rynno wasn't sure, "Maybe it would be first prudent to find out what it is you do know and go from there."

"To be completely honest sir, I don't know, my father is forcing me into doing this and the only thing he has told me is that it is a school for people with abilities like mine."

"Very well, it would seem I must start from the beginning, you Mr. Oakren, are a wizard. A magical person who has the abilities, with a wand to do various forms of magic."

"Wizard? As in witches, wizards and dragons and the like?"

"That is correct. I am amazed you were naïve enough to follow me when you did not even know this."

"Admittedly sir, I felt like if this was something funny, I felt I might be able to run away if needed, but otherwise, I trust you."

"Whilst I appreciate the trust, you should not give something like that away so easily. Were you to be in my house it would be a given that you would obey and respect me, and I would protect you as best as I could. But as it is, you have every right to be cautious."

"Your house sir? What do you mean? Am I to be living with you?"

"Very humourous Mr. Oakren, but no. I am the head of one of the four houses at Hogwarts. Hogwarts has four houses you can get sorted into at the beginning of term, however with your particular circumstances, I do not know how or when you will be sorted."

"I see, thank you very much for answering my questions professor, I appreciate it very much, I understand it must be frustrating for you to be doing this when you probably have more important things to be doing."

"Whilst I appreciate the manners as a refreshing change, I was told to do so by professor Dumbledore and had no choice in the issue. Time is ticking Mr. Oakren, if you're finished with questions we have much more to do."

Nodding his head to show he was finished for now, the youngster followed Snape into the shop they were talking outside of and walked into a very dusty room which smelled to high heavens of various different kinds of wood for some reason.

"Ah, welcome professor Snape. Dragon heartstring, 13 and a half inches made of ebony if I recall, how is the wand treating you?" came the immediate voice of a very old white haired male.

"It is working correctly Ollivander, but we are not here for me," at this point Snape turned his head to gesture in Rynno's direction.

Leaning over the counter to get a good luck at the boy a smile brightened his face. "Master Oakren, I remember when your mother was in here getting her first wand, 9 and three quarters unicorn hair made of vinewood if I recall."

Immediately Rynno's eyes bulged out "my mother? She was a witch?"

"Yes, very intelligent too, haven't seen her for many years of course, I hope she is doing well."

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts from the direction where they were going he put on his best stony face and continued, "I wouldn't know, she divorced from my father 5 years again and I haven't heard from her since."

"Sorry to hear that Mr. Oakren, what about your father is he doing well?"

"You knew my father too?"

"I never forget a wand Mr. Oakren, yes he was a rather unique wand if I do remember correctly, 12 inch, dragon scale with an elder wand casing. Very rare indeed, not flexible at all, rather like the man himself."

"Not flexible, that's sounds about right. Anyway, we're here about me are we not?"

"Most certainly, if you'll just hold on one moment, I'll get one to try."

Whilst waiting for Ollivander to return with a wand, Rynno turned towards the professor and asked something he desperately wanted to know, "I don't suppose you knew my mother as well did you professor?"

"Your father finished school before I finished my second year, what was your mother's name?"

"Her name was Gabriel, she never told me her maiden name."

For a moment snapes face took on a different look, like he was remembering something that he didn't want to, the look upon his face didn't last very long before he returned to his usual stoic demeanor. "No, I don't know anyone by that name."

Fortunately, for Snape anyway, Rynno didn't catch it as Ollivander was returning with an arm full of boxes.

"Here we are Mr. Oakren just a few to get you started with. Firstly a 10 inch phoenix feather oak,"

Picking up the offered wand, Rynno wasn't really sure what to expect but thankfully, Snape suggested he give it a firm flick, upon pointing the wand at a nearby lamp and giving the piece of oak a flick, a jet of flames erupted from the tip and set the fabric atop the lamp aflame instantly. The abruptness of the event made him jump out of his shoes almost, but Ollivander just seemed to frown and shake his head, "no, no definitely not. Try the next one," the next few times was the exact same, except one attempt blew up an expensive looking goblet to a hundred tiny pieces, and another one simply did nothing at all.

"Most interesting, it would seem a phoenix feather and dragon heartstring core is definitely out, as well as anything below 13 inches, and that cuts off most of the wands I have, I only have a few left that are possible." Wandering off into the back for a moment, he slowly returned with 3 more boxes, one covered in an inch at least of dust, another one looked like it was in pristine condition and another one that looked like it had been scratched to pieces. Laying the boxes down upon the counter top Ollivander smiled tiredly, he hadn't had a challenge like this since the potter child had come through. "If you would Mr. Oakren, hover your hand above the boxes one at a time but don't touch them."

Starting with the scratched to pieces box, there was seemingly no reaction, but Ollivander still nodded and made a hum noise, the second box that seemed to be completely new and untouched shook in the spot, a weird feeling of needing to open the box came out of nowhere, but Rynno did as he was told and continued to the third one, which the moment he was above, shot across and off of the counter back into the back room, as if it had almost been shot out of a gun. Looking up at Mr. Ollivander, Rynno smirked slightly and guessed that one was a no.

Mr. Ollivander took the scratched up box away and smiled at the prospect of finding the right one. "Well what are you waiting for boy, open it up and have a look."

Nodding in response, Rynno gingerly opened the lid of the box to look upon a beautiful pure alabaster wand, "that wand my boy is brand new, finished it only this morning, it's certainly that particular wand chose you."

"Why's that sir? What's so special about this wand?"

"Well you see m'boy, that wand is one of a kind, 13 and a half inches, surprisingly sturdy, but it's the core and wood that is important."

"What is it made of, it looks like it's made of stone"

The wand itself was almost blindingly white, but the two most interesting qualities were how stone like its texture looked and the almost blood red speckles along the entire length.

"it's made almost entirely of unicorn horn that's been ground into a powder," At just this point alone, Rynno noticed snapes eyes widened, but when Ollivander finished his explanation his eyes completely betrayed his act of being uninterested, "the wood is that of a whomping willow, when I created this one, I was told it would never work, but I was determined to try it anyway, the overly flexible willow wood was difficult to work with, but when the core was placed, the wood stiffened and hardened into what you see before you. The wood took on the appearance of unicorn horn and only finished setting about an hour before you entered. Don't keep me waiting boy try it out."

Cautiously reaching for the wand the urge to have it securely in his hand started once more, if not stronger this time. The moment his hand touched the stony like material it felt right at home. Gripping it carefully but firmly in his grasp, it felt like he'd never not had it, despite its stony texture and appearance, it was light, very much so, as if it was the same weight as his hand. With a purposeful flick, the room brightened for a moment and a cool torrent of air billowed from his wand, though despite how powerful the wind was, nothing was damaged .

"It's perfect."

"Indeed, I'm happy you found the right wand, now of course is the matter of payment."

At this point the statue that Snape had turned into during almost the entire stay came to life and walked closer to the counter, pulling a piece of paper out of his robe pocket and placing it in front of the shop owner. "This is the account information that the wand is to be paid from."

Looking around the room whilst Ollivander was scrutinizing the note, Snape realized the time and sighed, "We are running very late. We still have two more errands to complete before your trip to the castle."

"All is well professor, I have taken the details and the funds will be withdrawn from the account, thank you for visiting today and I hope both of you a good day. Do good things with that wand Mr. Oakren."

Nodding and almost rushing out the door, Rynno grabbed the box and kept a hold on his wand, following the professor on his way out. During their quick rush to the next shop, Rynno asked something that quickly occurred to him, "sir did you say castle earlier? Is that what Hogwarts is? A castle?"

Not in the mood when rushing, Snape nodded sharply and arrived at the shop, his cloak stopped billowing almost immediately. "Magical Menagerie"

Seeing Rynno's confusion, Snape remembered that the boy knew next to nothing about the wizarding world so decided to explain quickly, "at Hogwarts students are allowed 1 pet or familiar. Of course familiars are rare so children usually get an owl, rat, cat or toad. If it is a owl you would like, there is more of a selection at Eeylops Owl Emporium. Whatever you choose make it quick we are running low on time. You may go in alone, I have another quick errand of my own to make, be outside here in ten minutes." Before disappearing however, he handed over a piece of paper "tell them to take the funds from this account, don't do anything stupid, I'll be back."

Nodding quickly, Rynno took snapes leaving as a sign of trust, but figured he really had something important to do, so didn't argue either way. Walking inside the building the brown haired young male was assaulted by both smells, sights and sounds he hadn't experienced before. "Hello there, names Anna, I work here, is there anything I can help you with?"

Looking to his left Rynno was blessed with the vision of a very beautiful girl, curves in good places, pretty dark red hair and a wonderful smile, if he'd been any older he'd have to be concerned about blood flow, but as it was, he had good self control, and puberty was still just a stones throw away at least.

"Yes I hope so, I'm starting Hogwarts soon and was told that I needed a pet or familiar."

"Hogwarts? This late, that's rare, not that it's not happened before, but still. Well what sort of animals are you interested in?" Anna smiled kindly and gestured with her arm all around the room, different species of animals all over the place, a few he was sure had to be magical.

"Admittedly I'm not really good with many animals. I used to have a snake as a pet when I was younger but haven't had one for a long time now."

"Well snakes aren't usually allowed but there are kinds that aren't poisonous so we can see what we can do. Follow me."

Following the girl was good, not just because he liked the view, which was fantastic, but because if he wasn't following her, he'd most certainly get lost, the place was a lot bigger than he thought it was. Soon enough they ventured to a area with some caged up large boa restrictors, another snake she pointed out to be the most poisonous one they had so to stay away from.

There was one particular snake that caught his eye however, it was a murky brown a slight tint of green to it, with dark green diamond shapes along its back all the way down to its tail.

"ah, you've found Boris, we're not one hundred percent sure what kind of species he is, though we're certain he's not poisonous, he's pretty good to be handled too, but most witches and wizards are scared of snakes to stay away from them."

"Boris ey, suits you little guy." Whilst Rynno said this the snake seemed to curl out of itself and look lazily towards the glass before slithering into a hollowed tree stump that was led upon its side, Boris's bed presumerably.

"We have a couple more over here," for a few more minutes Rynno and Anna together looked over their snakes, there was one other snake he liked but she had the capacity to grow to dimensions a bit too large to take to Hogwarts.

In the end Rynno knew it had to be Boris. But he had a terrible feeling it'd never be allowed, but no one could say Rynno wasn't a cunning individual. He figured that if he was expected to get an animal, then he'd have to get the right care equipment, so if he bought both Boris and something else that is accepted, then he only need to show them the one they'd accept. A snake doesn't really need anything special for care, a heated rock and an occasional mouse.

"I think Boris is good, if you could take him up to the counter for me I'd appreciate it, I just want to look round for one moment."

With a large smile from the redheaded girl, he watched her until she left his sight with Boris to quickly look for something else. Scrounging around for something cheap but that would be cool, he came across an interesting one. The label called it a badgermole. The one he found was small but adorable. Apparently they didn't get much bigger than a rabbit. He couldn't help it, he wanted it. Reading the label further, he found it was very easy to care for, just needed to sleep in a mound of dirt and kept away from direct sunlight, apparently it ate worms, and Rynno was sure he could scrounge some of those up when needed.

Picking up the small but spacious cage it was in, he made his way back to the counter where he found Anna checking someone else out and waving goodbye to them, with a smile on her face she waved and chuckled slightly, "I was just about to come looking for ya, was hoping you hadn't gotten lost. What you got there?"

"Badgermole, I was wondering if I could get both of them?"

"If ya got the money I got no problem with it, did you read up on the care for it, do you have any questions?"

"Yeah I read up on it, I think I can do it." Whilst saying so Rynno took the document he had gotten from Snape and handed it over, "If you could take the payment from here."

Nodding her head happily, she rang it up and took the details. "If you ever need anything, you come back and let us know okay? Take care."

With a big smile he took Boris out of his cage and into the palm of his hands, Boris at first tried to wriggle through his fingers, but soon realized the warmer place was right in the palm of his new owners' hands. Pretty quickly he curled up and nestled his head inside himself. Rynno used to do the same thing with his grass snake from before he had to give it up. Mortimer had loved just sitting in the palms of his hand for hours. Before he had to give him away he even got used to snuggling around his neck. Rynno didn't want to simply replace Mortimer, but he felt it'd be nice to have Boris do the same at one point.

Gently he let Boris slide into one his deepest pocket and picked up the caged badgermole. He hadn't decided on a name yet and decided to let it come to him later. For now he needed to get outside before Snape got there. Just before he left he heard Anna calling him.

"Before you go, what's your name? I need to know so I can send you your authentication certificate."

"Rynno Oakren"

Nodding in confirmation and writing it down on the same notes she'd taken before she smiled, "okay, thanks, nice meeting you by the way."

Just as he stepped outside he could see Snape coming from down the alley, when he finally got close enough he peered into the cage he'd gotten. "Couldn't just get the same old animal as everyone else."

Instead of taking it as the possible barb it could have been, Rynno just smiled and shook his head, "nope, got to be unique sometimes. Where to next professor?"

"In order to make this go quicker, I proceeded to get your supplies from the apothecary whilst I was there. The only thing we need to do now is to get your school books and leave for the castle."

"Thank you very much professor Snape, again, I'm sorry for any inconvenience I am causing."

"Just make sure not to become like the rest of the idiots in potions class and we'll speak of it no more."

Just nodding in reply Rynno made a self promise to do his best in potions. He didn't quite know what it was yet, but he could make a rough guess and was sure he'd do his best no matter what. Soon professor Snape was on the move again but it wasn't far, a couple of shops down he was inside a building practically stacked to the ceiling with books of all kinds.

Now Rynno enjoyed reading, only slightly more than most people, but even he felt like he'd never get through all of these. He was glad to find that there was a set of the required books already piled up and tied together with ribbons along one side of the wall. "I'm guessing those are the correct ones sir?"

Receiving only a nod in reply, Rynno was quick to pick them up and start walking towards the desk when he noticed a book on a podium titled, "the basics for the beginner. Magic in general". Doing his best to point in that direction with his hands full he cleared his throat in the most respectful way possible. "Professor, would it be possible to also purchase that book? I'd be willing to pay it back somehow."

"Basics for beginners? Hmm, I did hear Pomona mentioning that book was good for muggleborns. The money is coming out of your fathers Gringotts account anyway, no money out of my pocket. If you want to spend his money on it feel free."

Rynno couldn't help but blink at that bit of information, but before he could pay he thought of something else, "The reason I'm asking for that book sir is so I won't have to ask what I'm guessing are silly questions. Such as, what are muggleborns?"

Snape nodded his head and remained silent for a moment, "you are correct, these are silly questions, but your point is valid. As for your question, in the wizarding world there are 4 kinds of people, muggleborns who is someone magical who is born from non magical parents, half bloods, who one of the parents are magical, the other is not. And pure bloods. Someone coming from a family where both parents are magical and had magical parents the same. Most purebloods come from long lines of purely magical families."

"Excuse me sir, but you said there was four, you only named three."

"The fourth are known as squibs, it is a derogatory term for someone who is from magical parents, but cannot use magic themselves. The reason I did not mention them is simple, you would not be one if you were here so it was not prudent to know."

"Thank you professor," with a nod of his head as a thank you, Rynno walked quickly to the counter before grabbing the extra book and handing the bank information over once more.

Once all was done he handed the information back as well as a pamphlet on getting books delivered by owl. Something he hoped would be explained by the book he'd just gotten.

The shopkeeper seeing the young man's predicament with all of his things he had to carry took pity upon him and shrank the books down to a fraction of their size, small enough to fit inside of his pocket.

Seeing that all the shopping was done, Snape led Rynno out of the store and along the alley once more until they reached the same opening they entered the alley from. Once back inside the overflowing decanter Rynno followed Snape as he walked over to Judi, "we need to use you your floo to send the rest of the boys' supplies on ahead."

"Of course Severus, you know you can do so anytime." Came the warm reply from the tall brunette.

Within moments Snape had Rynno leave mostly all of his supplies but his wand and badgermole, where he'd put his trunk earlier. His wand safely put away in his sole remaining empty pocket, and his new pet resting in its cage in his arms. "Best be on our way, we're already running late. Hurry up Mr. Oakren follow me."

Rynno was admittedly very confused, firstly he really wanted to ask what a 'floo' was, the only thing like it he could think of was a cold or virus, but he was pretty sure that wasn't what Snape had meant. Secondly, if they could send his belongings via this floo, was it not safe for human travel, else why not simply take that, but the brown haired young wizard was already feeling guilty about making it take so long, or at least he figured it must have taken long with the way the professor kept talking. What Rynno didn't know of course was that it usually took new students an entire day to get all their supplies up together.

Shaking his head to rid himself of distractions Rynno followed Snape back into the alley from before and passed all the shops he recognized, before standing in front of what looked to be a large walk in fireplace. The absurdity was overwhelming to the youngster and he glanced up at his new professor a few times trying to work up the courage to ask what it was but Snape apparently had noticed his glances, "no doubt your trying to figure out what this is, usually I would not explain and leave you to your wonderings, but for both our sakes I'm going to explain else we get splinched, something I don't wish to experience without any dittany available."

Unsure how to respond, the younger Oakren simply remained silent and listening with rapt attention.

"This device you see before you is a construct where the anti-apparition wards are lowered, allowing witches and wizards to transport themselves to their own personal destinations. In this case I will be doing the apparition, and will be side long aparating you with me to Hogwarts. Once there we will travel to the castle itself. Simply clear your mind and allow me to do it all, else we'll both be in danger."

Nodding quickly at the serious tone that the older wizard was using, Rynno stored the information away so as to research it as best as possible, when he gets to the school. Keeping silent he kept step by the professor once the line of people dwindled, so concerned with messing something up, he didn't even think to look at what everyone else was doing. As it was when it was their turn, and Snape took hold of his arm he simply made sure to think of nothing, but not getting hurt.

The feeling of the aparating, that Snape had called it, was a very unique experience, if asked, Rynno figured his most apt description would be that of being compressed into a single point located around his stomach and chest area, twisting and turning in the process until he felt the process repeat itself in reverse and simply existing somewhere completely different.

If it had not been for his stubborn attitude that had stopped him from eating anything before he left his home earlier, he was sure the twisting and squeezing sensation would have made him sick, but due to an empty stomach and good sense of balance, he simply had to take a deep breath and take in his new surroundings.

Both Snape and Rynno had appeared at what the brown haired young male could guess was a train station, stepping outside of a similar but different fireplace looking area, he realized he was definitely on a train platform, a nearby sign reading, "Platform 9 and ¾'s" Rynno vaguely remembered Snape mentioning something along those lines to his father before they left for shopping.

Snape was quick to get into a long set of strides towards the end of the platform, once there they were both met by an extremely large man, or at least as far as Rynno was concerned. The giant of a man, Rynno was sure was twice the size of his father easily, had long very scruffy looking brown hair, an equally boisterous beard and a stomach twice the size of the young Oakren himself. Rynno was pretty sure the man could squish him beneath his foot if he tried.

"Ello' there professor Snape, 'edmaster Dumbledore asked that I come and escort the new student to the castle m'self. Said somthin' about knowing your busy schedule and letting you get to yer class on time."

The man's words were a bit difficult for the young wizard to completely understand, a different dialect almost, but really it was just a thick accent, he'd heard it once before and was a while before he understood it well enough, but since then Rynno had met many foreign people and had gotten more used to understanding different accents.

"oh joy, I'll get there just in time to teach the 3 year dunderheads the boil removing potion after all, very well Hagrid take over," was professors snapes drawl for the moment, before he turned to the young Oakren with a raised eyebrow. "Don't forget your word about not being an idiot in my class Mr. Oakren, I'll be watching you."

Without any other word, professor Snape strode off purposely in the direction of a windy dirt path. Leaving Rynno alone with the monster of a man.

"Ello' there, name's Hagrid, keeper of keys and groundskeeper of 'ogwarts. If you be having any questions, you feel free to ask me anything."

"Nice to meet you Hagrid, my name is Rynno Oakren. New student and wizard of Hogwarts, if I think of any I'll be sure to ask."

With a gruff but warm smile the groundskeeper reached his enormous hand towards the youngster to shake it, Rynno was cautious about getting his hand crushed, but found that the scraggy looking male was in good control of his strength. Not to say the handshake didn't leave his hand aching for a little while afterwards.

Turning around and facing the same direction as where professor Snape had headed too, Hagrid nodded his head and started walking, "this way to the boats."

With a nod of his head as well, Rynno followed. The two wizards were walking for a while in silence before Rynno asked a question that had come to mind, "Hagrid?" receiving a hum as a response Rynno continued, "I was wondering, did you say boats?"

"That I did. Only two ways of getting to 'ogwarts. One way is by carriage, the other way by boats. Firs' years go on the boats their firs' time to 'ogwarts and every other year by carriages. Dumbledore, great man he is, wanted yer firs' time to be as normal as possible. Said it would be best if your firs' time was boats like everyone else."

Another five minutes later the two finally made it to a fork in the road, one leading along an even dustier road, the other dead ended at a dock. Walking further ahead towards the water, Rynno saw at least 30 wooden boats all bobbing up and down upon a murky looking lake, each with a lantern rigged up at the front.

The moment Hagrid's foot set upon the dock, the very old looking wood groaned in protest, but the larger than life man seemed to continue as if it was nothing. Once stood in front of two boats, he pointed to the smaller of the two, "I'm afraid with my size, ya'll have to go in yer' own boat, it rows itself though so don't worry 'bout that. They're perfectly safe, p'fessor Dumbledore himself charmed them that way."

Without saying anything else, the large man stepped into the large boat and sat down, waiting for Rynno to do the same. Taking a deep breath and forcing his fear of water away for now, the young brown haired male stepped into his allocated boat and sat down, not enjoying the rocking motion of the boat in any way. Moments after he sat down, the boat groaned before coming to life and sailing on its own.

Looking into the distance, Rynno could faintly see the form of a mountain like structure, but due to the sun being directly behind it, blinding him for the most part, he was unable to make out accurately what it was.

After what felt like 20 minutes of awkward silence, Rynno decided to try talking to Hagrid, who was floating behind him by about only a meter or so, to try and ease his worries. "Hagrid, what can you tell me about Hogwarts?"

"What isn't there to say, what about it do you want to know?"

"What subjects are there?"

"Well.."

* * *

><p>Just like he'd promised, Harry had taken a nap, which really had been more of a slumber, wasn't really accurate to call a 9 hour sleep a nap. He'd been woken up for a check from the medi-witch only to be told to go back to sleep afterwards, but at 11 o'clock at night it was a little bit hard to sleep after a 9 hour cat nap. For a while Harry sat in silence trying to fall asleep again but found it impossible, knowing that if he even tried to get up madam Pomfrey would get him for it, he decided to just stay where he was.<p>

After about 5 more minutes of waiting, Harry thought he heard something coming from the doorway, the moment he heard it opening softly he heard voices he didn't recognize. Not wanting anyone to know he was awake, the black haired young wizard led himself back down on his pillow and closed his eyes.

"Ssh, if you make too much noise you might wake him up." Came a distinctively female whisper.

"I'm more worried about madam Pomfrey catching us, I don't want to get detention simply because you wanted to check potter out." Another, slightly deeper but still female voice replied.

Harry didn't recognize either of the voices. One of them was only slightly familiar, the other one he would have sworn he'd never heard before. After having been attacked by Quirrelmort, the name he and Ron had come up with, he was very cautious about something happening again. Hermione had called him paranoid, but he rebuked her easily by simply saying that after what happened, he obviously was in danger, that had quietened her up rather quickly. Though Harry was sure he'd receive a tongue lashing from the female Gryffindor the moment he was released.

"Oh shut up Bulstrode, I told you, I'm only making sure he's ok so as Draco can continue messing with him."

"And I told you Pansy, that the blush on your face says otherwise, besides your excuse is pathetic, even Draco's flunkies wouldn't believe you."

"I don't care what you say Bulstrode, if you didn't want to come, why did you?"

"Slytherins stick together, when one of us does something like a stupid Gryffindor, they need backup."

"I am not like a Gryffindor, but regardless, if you want to back me up, then do it and be quiet."

After the impromptu discussion between the two Slytherin girls, Harry was more confused than ever, what on earth did Millicent mean, and why did Pansy really come to see him. He decided to put that mystery behind him for now, though he was sure it was not possible for him to ever understand girls, he knew now was not the time to try.

For a moment, all Harry heard was footsteps getting closer, and even after a moment they too went quiet, after a minute or two he finally heard more whispering.

"See Pansy, he's fine, his chart says so, now let's go."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I can't understand any of this. How can you understand it?"

"My sister trained to be a medi-witch she taught me a couple of things before I got here. It says he's fine, something is scribbled here regarding his core but I can't read pomfreys writing. But it says under status as healthy. Now can we please go, I don't want to get in trouble."

"Oh fine, let's go."

Harry heard the two trying to both tip-toe and run out of the room at the same time, it wasn't until he heard the door close behind them that he opened his eyes and shook his head in confusion. He really had no idea what that was about. He considered its validity, but with no one around to hear or see them he just couldn't imagine it all having been an act.

Trying to figure it out just served to give Harry a headache, which made him even more tired than before. Smiling at his discovery of a way to make himself sleepy, he took his glasses off and led down to fall asleep, wasn't 5 minutes later that he was breathing lightly and dreaming of Quidditch.

* * *

><p>After a while, Rynno had actually learned a good deal from Hagrid. He had gained a pretty good idea of what classes to expect and even learned a few teachers' names.<p>

It wasn't long when all of a sudden the sight of the castle came into view. To say Rynno was amazed would be the understatement of the century.

The brown haired young male didn't even think many castles were still standing, let alone one as magnificent and as immense as this one. The actual building itself was so large, Rynno was mind boggled at the possible amount of people inside, as well as how he was to not get lost. Rynno still had trouble getting out of his cousins corn maze, he was almost certain he'd get lost at least 20 times whilst living in Hogwarts castle.

"She's a beautiful sight alright. Never get tired of seeing this place." Was Hagrid's comment upon seeing Rynno staring at the castle.

"Wow," was the only thing Rynno could say, soon he realized that Hagrid was looking at him, Rynno turned to see a big smile on the man's face, one he returned happily. _"Maybe this won't be too bad after all." _

"Not long now," Hagrid said whilst pointing forwards.

Rynno looked in the direction Hagrid was pointing and saw what seemed like a cave in the side of the castle, Rynno realized another reason for the lanterns at the front of the boats. It only took a few minutes more for the boats to sail inside of the cave, the ceiling seemed to glow almost, despite being covered in ivy. Didn't take long for the cavern to open up into a underground dock.

Once the boats came to a full stop, Hagrid stepped out and helped Rynno get out of his. Which Rynno was definitely thankful for. He was thankful in general of course but Hagrid was very kind from what he's seen of the man so far and the brown haired youngster knew he liked the large man.

"Alright then, this way" Hagrid didn't wait for very long before walking up some stairs, Rynno was quick to follow as he was still concerned about getting lost.

But his worries were of course in vane, he and Hagrid came across a strict faced older woman waiting for them at another set of steps.

"There you are Hagrid, I was beginning to wonder if you'd gotten lost." The woman's voice was stern yet comforting, although Rynno would of course never say so, she reminded him of his great aunt.

"Sorry 'bout that. Was waiting for Snape for awhile myself. Got the new student 'ere as quick as I could o'course."

"I'm sure. Well dinner is already being served so you best go get cleaned up, I'll take it from here."

"Alright then, see you again soon Rynno."

"It would be best to make introductions. I am professor McGonagall, and you are?"

"I'm Rynno Oakren, nice to make your acquaintance, professor."

"As is mine. Now despite to your particular circumstances, professor Dumbledore has decided to have you sorted into a house tonight, from what I can tell he intends to hold a meeting with you after breakfast tomorrow. Arrangements have been made to move your belongings to whichever house you are situated in. Now before we continue I have some things to tell you, however before we begin do you have any questions?"

"Admittedly yes, what are the houses I've kept hearing about?"

"Interesting, I would have thought professor Snape would have already explained that."

"He was very busy today ma'am, I don't think he really got a chance." Rynno admittedly was not quite sure why he was defending the man when he didn't know him all that well, but he'd been nice to him so he didn't see why not.

"Be that as it may, as a head of a house himself I'm still surprised. As for answering your question, I, myself, Professor Flitwick, Madam Sprout and Professor Snape are the heads of; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin respectively. Each house named after the four founders of Hogwarts itself. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour."

"Thank you very much for answering my question Professor. I appreciate it very much."

"Knowledge is what we're all here for, whilst thanks is appreciated, it is not necessary," the older witch answered with a soft but noticeable Scottish brogue. "Now when we enter, you will put the sorting hat upon your head, once sorted, you will sit at your houses table and later will be escorted to your house by the appropriate prefect."

Without any further words, the strict Professor turned, opened the doors with a flick of her wand and entered, with Rynno directly behind her.

* * *

><p>Harry awoke the next day feeling more refreshed than he had since the first night he'd spent at Hogwarts, with a couple of deep breaths, his lungs were full of fresh air and he was in a chipper mood, though he was unsure of why.<p>

After a while Harry had finally managed to get out of his bed and back into his uniform, he'd been held up by Madam Pomfrey's fussing-about, insisting on giving him one last check-up, and by the time he arrived, the great hall was already full, decked out still in the Slytherins flag from last year.

Harry knew by the end of year feast, they'd be having to continue putting up with Slytherin colours, they were too high in points for Gryffindor to catch up in time.

Draco, Harry was sure, would boastfully celebrate Slytherins winning of the house cup for the seventh year in a row. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covering the wall behind the high table.

The moment Harry walked in there was a sudden silence and then everybody started talking loudly at once. Slipping into a seat between Ron and Hermione, he tried to ignore the fact people were standing up to catch a look at him and instead started digging into the food piled high up on plates. About a quarter into the meal, Fred and George appeared out of nowhere and stood either side of Harry.

"Hey there Harry-"

"Hey there Harry-"

As usual, the twins were doing the whole talking at the same time thing, and of course, Harry couldn't tell which one was which.

"We wanted to tell you something Harry-", "we're getting together a little party for you later."

"Despite not winning-"

"The house cup,-"

"We know you saved the school-"

"So figured that was as good-"

"As an excuse for a party-"

"As any."

Blinking at the constantly swapping, Harry put all of what they'd said together and smiled, "thanks guys. But it wasn't just me, it was Ron and Hermione too"

"Can't believe Ron did anything-"

"Can't believe Ron did anything-"

"Next time Harry-"

"You should grab us-"

"To come along on-"

"An adventure with you."

After some more idle chat, the twins eventually went back to their seats, just in time for Harry to notice the sorting hat and the same 3 legged stool from before being brought on stage by Professor Sprout. Getting the feeling something odd was going to happen, Harry quickly broke Hermione and Ron out of another one of their arguments and pointed the irregularity out to them. Just in time with the rest of the school turning around to look at the doors opening up to reveal Professor McGonagall leading someone.

* * *

><p>Rynno had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in mid-air, four immensely long tables, where countless students were sitting, all of them watching him in an eerie silence. The silence only broken by his footsteps and the rare whispers.<p>

The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the front of the hall was another long table, this one semi circular, where the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led the new first year to the end of the hall, so that he came to a halt in front of the teachers table and facing the other students, with the teachers behind him. Trying to avoid all the staring eyes, the brown haired young male looked upward only to instead of seeing an ordinary roof, saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars and an occasional cloud, as if there were no ceiling at all.

Rynno quickly looked down again as an old grandfatherly looking man stood up from his seat in the middle of the teachers table and smiled warmly, "if I could please have everyone's attention for a moment. Today, we will be receiving a new student. Whilst it is not our usual routine, unforeseen circumstances have made it prudent to join us at this time." Giving everyone a moment to have it sink in, the older man smiled towards Rynno and the young brown haired male couldn't help but swear he saw the old man's' eyes actually twinkle. "I hope everyone will be very welcome to Mr. Oakren. Minerva, if you would please."

Professor McGonagall silently gestured to a 3 legged stool already set in place, Rynno noticed on top of the stool was a stereotypical pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Something he knew much be very old. Or at least, very used.

McGonagall picked the hat up off the stool and Rynno took the hint and sat down.

Slowly the witch placed the hat down upon the brown haired young males' head, the hat being so big in fact, it covered up the young boys eyes. With his eyes completely covered, Rynno couldn't see anything but darkness, though that wasn't the most interesting thing, the most interesting part, was he could hear singing.

"_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<br>You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>If you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any means  
>To achieve their ends."<em>

Almost immediately after the song had finished, the same voice he heard singing started actually talking to him, _"got a difficult one to sort here. Plenty of bravery, able to stand up to your father like that takes that most certainly. A lot of raw intelligence here too, specially good at reading I see. Extremely loyal, a good indicator of Hufflepuff. And yes, a thirst to prove your worth, very cunning too. Not to mention you sneaking in of your pet snake. But where to place you.."_

"_Umm excuse me, am I to understand, the hat is talking?"_

"_Yes boy, that's right, I'm talking to you."_

"_So you sort me based on my personality and talents?"_

"_That's not all of it, but part of it yes."_

"_Interesting. But does personality not change all the time with our wants and desires?"_

"_That is correct, why do you ask?"_

"_just wondering how that works, if you sort someone one place, but they change to become more like the other, how is that fair, your limiting them to a certain type of friends and grouping them on variables."_

"_You have a good point there Mr. Oakren, I see how your just like both of your parents, both very different people and the same time."_

"_Does my parentage also affect my sorting?"_

"_With some, yes."_

"_Well, wherever you sort me, I hope I can do my best, and find friends."_

"_Well, with all of the things to consider, all the evidence points to _Slytherin AND Hufflepuff!"

Immediately, there was an outcry from every single person in the hall, and Rynno was certain the hat's verdict was both unique, and out loud.


End file.
